CANGE
by Park Ryeosung
Summary: Re-Post!/masa lalu telah membuat Li Xu menjadi sosok yang mengerikan/rencana gila Yesung membuat Ryeowook terjebak pada cinta segitiga yang tak diinginkannya/Ryeowook as main cast/YAOI/OOC/DLDR/ chap 3 update! happy reading
1. Chapter 1

Title : Change

Rated : T

Genre : Crime, Romance

Author : Park Sansan

Main Cast : Ryeowook

Disclamer : Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, author hanya pinjam nama demi kelancaran fanfic ini ^^.

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s) berserakan, abal-abal, alur berantakan, ide cerita pasaran!

Summary : Kejadian di masa lalu merubahnya menjadi sosok yang mengerikan, dia yang bersumpah akan membalas dendam akan kematian appanya justru terjebak cinta segitiga yang tak diinginkannya sama sekali.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**NO BASH OR FLAME**

**DON'T COPAS **

**RnR please.. :)**

Happy reading cingudeul (˘.~)

.

.

.

.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Suara tembakan terus saja terdengar dari halaman belakang sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan menyendiri di pinggiran kota Seoul. Tembakan itu bukan dari polisi, penjahat atau semacamnya melainkan dari seorang namja berusia 18 tahun yang berperawakan mungil dengan rambut pendek berwarna hitam, Kim Ryeowook itulah namanya sekarang. (bayangin aja wookie di mv sorry sorry)

Sudah hampir 3 jam ia melatih kemampuannya untuk menggunakan senjata api itu. Tidak sia-sia ia telah berlatih selama bertahun-tahun, ia menembak sasaran yang ada di depannya dengan telak, tak ada yang meleset sedikitpun. Namun kegiatannya terusik saat ia merasa ada seseorang menghampirinya, instingnya sangat kuat ternyata.

"Istirahatlah Ryeong, jangan paksakan dirimu" kata seorang namja yang tadi menghampiri Ryeowook dan kini duduk di kursi yang ada di dekatnya sambil menaruh dua kaleng minuman di meja di depannya.

"Hhhh~" Ryeowook mengehela nafas dan memasukkan pistol yang ia gunakan tadi di tempatnya dan duduk di sebelah Kim Jongwoon, atau yang biasa dipanggilnya Yesung itu, Ryeowook yang memberi nama panggilan itu karena menurutnya suara Yesung sangat indah. "Apakah hyung sudah menemukannya?" tanyanya seraya meminum soft drink yang di bawa Yesung.

"Ck, kau terburu-buru sekali" Yesung berdecak ringan menanggapi pertanyaan donsaengnya itu sambil meminum soft drinknya.

"Aish~ jangan bertele-tele hyung" Ryeowook meletakkan kaleng minuman dengan kasar di atas meja dan menatap lekat pada namja bersurai hitam berantakan (yesung di mv ) di depannya itu tidak sabar dengan jawaban yang akan di katakannya. Namun hanya di balas dengan senyum simpul oleh Yesung dan terus menenggak minumannya hingga kaleng itu kosong.

"Dia baru saja kembali dari Paris dan akan meneruskan studynya di SM University"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakuakan?"

"Cih, ku kira kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan melihat kau sudah tidak sabar tadi"

"Ya, maksudku apa rencana hyung?"

.

.

.

.

"Yesung hyung menyebalkan!" gerutu Ryeowook sambil meninju lemari di depannya dan membuat lemari bergetar. Ia baru saja masuk dalam kamarnya setelah perbincangannya dengan Yesung tadi, sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu hingga membuatnya sejengkel itu.

"Aish! Haruskah aku melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu appa?" Dihempaskannya tubuh mungilnya di ranjang dan menatap langit-langit menerawang kenangan pahitnyan 10 tahun lalu.

**Flashback on**

"Appa….!" terlihat seorang namja mungil berusia 8 tahun tengah berlari menuju appanya yang baru saja membuka pintu. Namja mungil yang memang sedang menunggu sang appa pulang dari tadi langsung memeluknya dan minta digendong seperti biasanya.

"Li xu kenapa belum tidur hum?" tanya Tan Hangeng –sang appa- lembut sambil mencium kepala anaknya dan di balas gelengan oleh Tan Li xu.

"Li xu enggak mau tidur kalau enggak sama appa" jawabnya polos.

"Jinja…" Hangeng mengacak rambut anaknya gemas dan celingukan mencari seseorang.

"Ann ahjuma sudah pulang appa, hmm.. kira-kira satu jam yang lalu. Appa sih lama banget pulangnya" kata Li xu menjawab pertanyaan Hangang yang bahkan belum diucapkannya. Ann ahjuma merupakan maid di rumah mereka, namun ia tidak tinggal di sana karena dia memiliki keluarga sendiri yang juga harus diurusnya.

"Mian.. maafkan appa ne? sebagai gantinya besok appa ajak Li xu ke Lotte world. eotteoke?"

"Jinjayo? Ne ne. Li xu mau, ajak Kibumie juga ne" jawab Li xu penuh semangat. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak ke tempat itu bersama appanya. Biasanya ia kesana hanya dengan Ann ahjuma dan sahabatnya Kim Kibum yang juga anak dari Kim Youngwoon, sahabat Hangeng. Kalian bertanya di mana eomma Li xu? Dia telah tiada, Kim Heechul atau Tan Heechul telah meninggal saat melahirkan Li xu. Jangan bingung kenapa namanya bukan seperti nama orang korea karena memang sang appa berasal dari china.

"Pasti chagiya.. kajja tidur, ini sudah malam" Hangeng menggendong Li xu menuju kamar mereka dan merebahkannya di sana. Di rumah yang cukup besar ini sebenarnya ada 4 kamar, namun karena Li xu masih takut untuk tidur sendiri, jadi sampai sekarang Hangeng dengan sabar menemaninya, dia sangat memanjakan anaknya.

"Appa ganti baju dulu ne.." ucapnya lembut dan beranjak menuju lemari mengambil piyama dan ke kamar mandi. Li xu mulai mengantuk, wajar saja ini sudah pukul 23:00, waktu yang sudah sangat larut untuk anak kecil sepertinya. Apalagi ia sudah membayangkan hari esok yang akan sangat menyenangkan untuknya, dia semakin tak sabar dan segera tidur agar esok segera datang, begitulah pikirnya.

Hangeng baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, ia tersenyum melihat buah hatinya sudah tertidur pulas. Dia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Li xu dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka. "Jaljayo Li xu.." ucapnya lembut dan menciumkening Li xu sebelum ia memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 01:15 merupakan waktu di mana semua orang tengah bergumul dengan mimpi mereka namun tidak dengan 5 namja bertubuh kekar yang baru saja sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar. Dengan mengendap-endap mereka keluar dari van dan menuju rumah di depan mereka dengan sangat hati-hati tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. 4 namja di antaranya membawa jurigen(?) berisi bensin.

Dengan mudahnya mereka memanjat pagar dan melewatinya, satu gerakan dari seorang namja mengisyaratkan agar mereka menyebar.

"Pastikan tidak ada yang terlewat" ucapnya tegas sambil memperhatikan keempat namja yang sedang menyiramkan cairan itu ke dinding-dinding rumah bercat putih. Setelah yakin semua telah disiram tanpa ada sudut yang tertinggal mereka mengambil jarak beberapa langkah mundur guna menjauhi rumah itu.

Namja yang tadi hanya mengawasi kini mengeluarkan sebuah pematik dari saku celananya dan hanya dalam hitungan detik rumah itu telah terkepung api. Kelima namja itu pun segera memanjat pagar dan pergi dengan van yang mereka kendarai tadi.

.

.

.

.

Merasakan ada yang aneh dengan keadaan sekitarnya, Hangeng pun membuka matanya yang berat. Dia terbelalak melihat sekeliling kamarnya, api ada dimana-mana. Terlebih lagi kamar mereka berada di lantai bawah membuatnya lebih mudah terbakar. "Li xu, bangun! Li xu!"

"Ukh.. wae appa? Li xu masih ngantuk"

Tanpa menunggu Li xu membuka matanya sempurna Hangeng langsung mengendongnya dan membawanya keluar kamar hendak mencari jalan keluar namun nihil. Semua sudut rumah sudah di lalap api yang ganas. Sejenak ia berpikir naik ke lantai atas namun sepertinya percuma di sana takkan ada jalan keluar. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat jendela kaca di dapur yang tidak terlalu di kepung api, namun jendela itu hanya seukuran anaknya dan letaknya cukup tinggi.

Yang dipikirannya sekarang adalah menyelamakan anak semata wayangnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia kembali ke kamar dan mengambil ponselnya. Dengan masih menggendong Li xu yang kini tengah menangis ketakutan Hangeng mencari nama seseorang yang bisa membantunya.

Setelah selesai menghubungi orang ia harap dapat membantunya Hangeng segera kembali ke dapur. Pandangannya mulai kabur karena asap dari api yang mengepungnya begitu menyesakkan. Dirobeknya piyama yang ia kenakan dan menggunakannya untuk menutup mulut dan hidung Li xu berharap anaknya tidak apa-apa.

Hangeng cemas menunggu orang yang ia hubungi tadi, ia tidak tahu berapa lama lagi ia dapat bertahan. Sedangkan Li xu kini juga mulai terkulai lemas dan membuat Hangeng semakin khawatir. Di peluknya tubuh mungil Li xu dan terus berdoa agar anaknya selamat.

"Hyung..!" panggil seseorang dari luar rumah. Hangeng menoleh ke jendela tadi dan tersenyum mengetahui siapa yang datang. "Minggirlah dulu akan ku pecahkan kaca itu" tambahnya.

Hangeng segera mundur memberi namja yang memanggilnya tadi ruang untuk memecahkan kaca jendela di depannya. Namja tadi membawa sebuah besi yang entah ia dapat dari mana dan memecahkan kaca itu dalam satu gerakkan. Setelah itu,Hangeng kembali mendekat dan mengangkat tubuh anaknya yang kini sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Selamatkan dia, kumohon…" katanya seraya menyerahkan tubuh mungil Li xu yang sudah lemas melalui jendela.

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu hyung?"

"Jangan pedulikan aku! Cepat bawa pergi Li xu!"

"Tapi hyung…"

"Kumohon Youngwoon.. jaga Li xu seperti kau menjaga Kibum"

Bruk

Hangeng ambruk tak sadarkan diri, dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya sekarang. Api kian membesar dan melalap seluruh rumah dengan ganas. Youngwoon atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kangin segera melangkahkan kakinya memjauhi rumah itu dan membawa Li xu ke dalam mobilnya, tak lama kemudian mobil pemadam kebakaran datang namun sepertinya telah sangat terlambat.

.

.

.

.

Li xu mengerjapkan mata kecilnya dan mendapati segerombolan namja bertubuh kekar telah mengepungnya di sudut gang kecil yang sangat asing untunya. Keadaan yang remang-remang menyulitkannya untuk dapat melihat jelas wajah orang-orang di depannya.

"Kerjakan tugasmu dengan benar! Jangan sampai terjadi kesalahan seperti tadi!" hardik seseorang dari dalam mobil pada salah seorang namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Li xu sangat mengenal suara itu, suara yang familiar di telinganya. Dia kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat ia tengah tertidur dalam pelukan appanya dan api mengepung mereka.

"Appa" ucapnya sedikit beteriak dan menyadarkan segerombolan namja di hadapannya yang dari tadi belum tahu jika anak kecil dihadapannya sudah siuman.

Masih dapat ia dengar deru mobil menjauh dari sana sebelum sebuah tangan kekar mencengkram dagunya. "Sudah bangun bocah?" tanya namja yang mencengkramnya.

"Si.. si.. siapa kalian?" tanya Li xu takut-takut. Air matanya mulai lolos dari kedua manik coklatnya, dia yang begitu cengeng kini sedang ketakutan.

"Cih, kau tak perlu tahu bocah cengeng!" bentak seorang namja bertato naga di tangan yang berdiri di sebelah kiri namja yang mencengkramnya. Namja di hadapannya melepaskan cengkramannya dan menghempaskan tubuh kecil Li xu hingga menghantam tembok dibelakangnya, dia meringis merasakan sakit yang menjalar hebat di punggungnya.

"Habisi dia" perintah namja tadi pada keempat namja lainnya.

Dor

Mereka sudah bersiap-siap akan mendekati Li xu sebelum sebuah tembakan telak mengenai dada kiri namja yang tadi memerintah, keempat namja lainnya menoleh ke samping kiri namun nasib mereka sama seperti namja tadi hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Terlihat dua namja beda usia yang masing-masing membawa pistol di kedua tangan mereka. Memang Li xu selamat sekarang namun ia semakin takut melihat adegan penembakan tepat di hadapannya. Kedua namja tadi segera menyembunyikan pistol mereka dan mendekati Li xu yang meringkuk menahan tangisnya.

"Gwancana?" tanya si namja berusia 12 tahun sambil memegang lembut pundak Li xu, mengisyaratkan jika dia tak akan menyakitinya dan hanya di balas anggukan kecil oleh Lixu. Sedangkan namja lainnya yang berumur 35 tahun sedang sibuk memeriksa korbannya, memastikan apakah benar mereka adalah orang yang sama yang telah merenggut nyawa istrinya dan ternyata benar.

"Cih! Kau berulah lagi!" ucapnya entah pada siapa dan mendekati anaknya yang telah lebih dulu menghampiri Li xu.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya namja bernama Kim Yunho pada putranya.

"Aku rasa dia baik-baik saja appa. hanya masih syock" jawab Jongwoon sambil terus memperhatikan Li xu.

"Apakah namamu Tan Li xu?" tanya Yunho seraya membelai surai hitam Li xu dengan lembut sangat kontras dengan yang Li xu lihat beberapa waktu tadi. Li xu mendongak menatap wajah Yunho yang dinilainya sangat hangat, sama seperti saat ia melihat appanya. Ia mengangguk ragu.

"Dari mana ahjussi tahu namaku?" tanya Li xu polos.

"Itu tidak penting dan mulai sekarang namamu bukan lagi Tan Li xu, tapi Kim Ryeowook_" kata Yunho munjuk Li xu. "_anak dari Kim Yunho dan donsaeng dari Kim Jongwoon_" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri dan Jongwoon. "_arra?" tanyanya lagi memastikan. Entah mengapa Li xu atau sekarang Ryeowook merasa aman di dekat mereka, tanpa pikir panjang ia sengera mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Yunho.

**Flashback off**

"Aahhrrkkk!" Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya mengacak rambutnya kesal. Pikirannya masih di penuhi dengan rencananya dengan Yesung tadi yang menurutnya gila!

"Kau kenapa hum?" tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Ryeowook. Dia tadi tak sengaja melihat pintu kamar Ryeowook terbuka dan mendapati sang magnae tengah frustasi.

"Aish, jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu" Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya, enggan melihat appanya, ia sudah siap-siap jika Yunho akan menertawakannya.

"Huh? Maksudmu?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti dan duduk di pinggir ranjang di samping Ryeowook.

"Rencana Yesung hyung, benar-benar menjijikan!" jawabnya penuh emosi dengan menghentakkan tangannya pada ranjang yang ia duduki.

"Hmmppfftt hahahahaha…." Seketika tawa Yunho pecah mengingat rencana Yesung yang diceritakan padanya tadi pagi. Seperti dugaan Ryeowook tadi, appanya benar-benar menambah keruh suasana hatinya.

"YA! jangan menertawakanku appa!" Ryeowook segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang lagi dan menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Tidak tahan mendengar tawa keras Yunho yang semakin membuatnya frustasi.

"Hhh~" yunho mengehela nafasnya guna mengontrol tawanya agar tidak lagi pecah. "Tapi kurasa ide Yesung tidak buruk"

"Yak, appa sama saja dengan Yesung hyung, menyebalkan!" Ryeowook semakin menutup wajahnya dengan bantal agar tak dilihat Yunho.

"Sudah, ikuti saja rencanaku Ryeong.." kata Yesung yang kini sudah berdiri diambang pintu dengan seringai mengerikan yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ryeowook yang mendengar suara menyebalkan itu langsung duduk dan melemparkan bantal yang ia gunakan tadi kearah Yesung dan telak mengenai wajah tampan Yesung sebelum sempat ia mengelak.

"Ya, sudah berani kau melempar bantal kearahku?" bentak Yesung tak terima.

"Jangankan bantal, jika bisa lemari itu juga akan kulempar ke wajah jelekmu agar kau tak menyuruhku melakukan rencanamu yang menjijikan itu!"

"Aish, bocah ini benar-benar.."

Yesung mendekat kearah Ryeowook dan siap menyerangnya sebelum sebuah tangan kekar menahannya. "Sudah sudah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil" ucapnya sambil menarik Yesung agar duduk di sebelahnya. Sebisa mungkin Yunho menengahi mereka jika tidak mau terjadi perang saudara.

"Yesung, memang tidak ada rencana B?"

"Aniya.. cara ini yang terbaik appa. Dengan cara ini Ryeong bisa selamat dari dia"

"Hhh~ benar juga.. Ryeong, appa harap kau pertimbangkan lagi keputusanmu dan jangan kecewakan appamu" kata Yunho dengan menekankan kata 'appamu' Ryeowook tahu siapa yang Yunho maksud dan itu bukanlah dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu Yunho menarik Yesung keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Ryeowook meninggalkannya sendiri menimang-nimang perkataan Yesung dan Yunho.

"Appa…"

**TBC**

Annyeong~ san bawa fic baru bergenre crime! Hahaha.. jangan bunuh san yang belum menyelesaikan 2 fic san sebelumnya malah nambah tanggungan satu judul lagi _ kan kalau ada ide di kepala dan nggak disalurkan rasanya juga sayang, hehe.. *nyengirkuda

Bagaimana tentang fic ini readers? Bisa diterima kah? Di sini karakter wookie san bikin beda dari fic san biasanya, OOC banget ya? oya, sengaja san gak kasih tahu main pairnya supaya pada penasaran, hehe dan kira-kira ada yang bisa nebak enggak apa rencana Yesung?

Yesungdahlah, bagaimana kelanjutan fic ini san serahkan ke readerdeul mau di terusin apa enggak, kritik saran dan komentar juga san terima dengan lapang dada #apasih?

So, would you mind to review please? *nyodorin kantong review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Change

Rated : T

Genre : Crime, Romance

Author : Park Sansan

Main Cast : Ryeowook

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, author hanya pinjam nama demi kelancaran fanfic ini ^^.

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s) berserakan, abal-abal, alur berantakan, ide cerita pasaran!

Summary : Kejadian di masa lalu merubahnya menjadi sosok yang mengerikan, dia yang bersumpah akan membalas dendam akan kematian appanya justru terjebak cinta segitiga yang tak diinginkannya sama sekali.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**NO BASH OR FLAME**

**DON'T COPAS **

**RnR please.. :)**

Happy reading cingudeul (˘.~)

.

.

.

.

"Yesung, memang tidak ada rencana B?"

"Aniya.. cara ini yang terbaik appa. Dengan cara ini Ryeong bisa selamat dari dia"

"Hhh~ benar juga.. Ryeong, appa harap kau pertimbangkan lagi keputusanmu dan jangan kecewakan appamu" kata Yunho dengan menekankan kata 'appamu' Ryeowook tahu siapa yang Yunho maksud dan itu bukanlah dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu Yunho menarik Yesung keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Ryeowook meninggalkannya sendiri menimang-nimang perkataan Yesung dan Yunho.

"Appa…" gumam Ryeowook kembali mengingat wajah sang appa seperti meminta pendapat apakah ia harus melakukan rencana Yesung. Ryeowook semakin tertunduk, kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menopang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Bayang-bayang itu kembali mucul, seperti sebuah video yang diputar mundur, mulai dari awal pertemuannya dengan keluarga Kim, kebakaran dirumahnya dan kenangan manis dengan Hangeng serta sahabat kecilnya. Ryeowook mendongak dan tersenyum simpul mengingat 'sahabat'nya itu.

"Huft" Ryeowook mendengus kesal dan beranjak dari duduknya hendak keluar kamar. Dengan wajah lesu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan di sebelah kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu dihadapannya tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dulu dan menampakkan seseorang yang membuatnya jengkel tadi. Biasanya namja dihadapannya akan marah jika dia tak mengetuk pintu kamarnya terlebih dulu namun kini ia justru tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Ryeowook.

"Menerima usulku Ryeong?" tanya Yesung dengan masih memamerkan sebuah senyuman yang tak dapat diartikan Ryeowook. Bukannya menjawab Ryeowook justru menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di atas ranjang Yesung, Yesung yang sedang berkutat dengan laptonya di sofa dekat ranjanganya hanya menatap Ryeowook menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Aku harus mulai dari mana?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya, menggunakannya sebagai bantal. Yesung menyeringai dan segera mencampakkan laptonya hendak menuju lemari mengambil sesuatu yang telah ia siapkan.

"Pakai ini" perintah Yesung sambil melemparkan barang yang ia ambil tadi di atas tubuh Ryeowook. Ryeowook bangun dan mengambil barang yang ada di pangkuannya, di telitinya satu demi satu barang yang harus ia pakai itu.

"Kau benar-benar serius eoh?" tanya Ryeowook dan menatap Yesung tak percaya.

"Aku tak pernah setengah-setengah dengan rencanaku" jawabnya singkat sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Percayalah padaku, itu akan cocok untukmu" tambahnya lagi seraya melangkahkan kakiknya menuju tempatnya tadi dan kembali berkutat pada laptopnya.

"Kenapa masih di situ? Kau ingin aku yang memakaikannya untukmu?" tanya Yesung saat melihat Ryeowook masih sibuk mengamati barang yang ia berikan tadi.

"Ck!" Ryeowook berdecak sebal dan segera berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamar Yesung guna memakai barang yang yang ia bawa.

Tak perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk Ryeowook memakai semua barang yang diberikan Yesung, tapi kini dia masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi enggan untuk segera membukanya dan melihat hyungnya yang mungkin akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat penampilannya sekarang. Dengan ragu di bukanya pintu kamar mandi dan melangkah keluar dari sana. Dilihatnya Yesung masih sibuk dengan laptonya dan belum menyadari jika Ryeowook sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Ehem" Ryeowook berdehem kecil guna mendapatkan perhatian Yesung. Yesung mendongak dan melihat seseorang yang tak pernah dilihatnya tengah menatapnya sebal. Seseorang yang tak pernah dilihatnya? Ya, kini Ryeowook telah bertaranformasi menjadi seorang YOEJA!. Dia kini memakai sweater berwarna ungu yang agak kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya sehingga sedikit mengekspos pundaknya dan menyembunyikan tangannya, sweater itu di padukan dengan jeans ketat berwarna abu-abu, belum rambutnya kini menjadi panjang dan dikuncir dua yang membuatnya terkesan imut, sangat imut malah.

"YA! jangan melihatku seperti itu" bentak Ryeowook saat menyadari Yesung terpaku melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Dari awal Yesung memang mengira Ryeowook akan pantas menggunakan pakaian dan wig yang ia persiapkan namun ini jauh dari bayangannya, Ryeowook jauh lebih eerrr cantik dan manis dari yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Aish~ hyung menyebalkan!" Ryeowook mendengus kesal karena masih tak di tanggapi Yesung, dia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk di pinggir ranjang Yesung . Yesung beranjak dan berjalan mendekati Ryeowook, di bungkukkannya tubuhnya mensejajarkan wajah mereka, Ryeowook memundurkan kepalanya saat wajah Yesung semakin mendekat.

"Yak, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" bentak Ryeowook guna menyadarkan Yesung.

Tuk tuk tuk

Yesung menunjuk-nunjuk dahi Ryeowook yang tertutup poni dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Benarkah kau ini namja?"

Ryeowook menepis tangan Yesung dari dahinya dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Yesung agar menjauh darinya. "Pabbo! Kau yang merubahku menjadi yoeja, kenapa justru heran begitu?"

"Kau jauh lebih manis dari yang kubayangkan" jawab Yesung jujur dengan masih mengamati Ryeowook.

"Huh? Jangan bilang kau terpesona olehku hyung... yak!" bentak Ryeowook dan langsung menepis wajah Yesung yang semakin mendekat hingga ia hampir jatuh tersungkur.

"YA! sudah berani kau padaku?" geram Yesung tidak terima dan hendak menjitak Ryeowook namun di urungkannya. "Besok kau akan masuk SM university jurusan seni sama sepertinya, semua berkas sudah kuurus dan biasakan dirimu untuk memperkenalkan diri sebagai Wookie bukan Ryeong, arra?"

"Wo.. wookie? Ck"

"Tidak ada protes dan….. biasakan juga bersikap lebih lembut layaknya yoeja…" Yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya sebelum ia bergerak mendekati telinga Ryeowook dan berbisik "baby Wookie". Yesung tertawa puas dan kembali pada aktivitasnya di depan laptop.

Karena kesal Ryeowook pun hendak keluar kamar Yesung dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya belum sempat dia sampai di ambang pintu Yesung kembali menginterupsi gerakannya "Ah iya, aku sudah menyuruh Ann ahjumma untuk membelikanmu pakaian yoeja yang lain dan kebutuhan lainnya untuk penyamaranmu, kau minta saja ke dia nanti"

"Ne…." jawab Ryeowook malas dan melenggang keluar tanpa menoleh ke arah Yesung yang sedari tadi lekat menelitinya setiap inci.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di keluarga kim terasa biasa saja, kini Yunho dan Yesung tengah bersiap untuk sarapan. Ann ahjumma telah menyiapkan semuanya seperti biasa namun yang lain adalah biasanya Ryeowook yang pertama kali duduk di meja makan malah sekarang belum terlihat bantang hidungnya. "Dimana Ryeong?" tanya Yunho sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Entahlah appa, mungkin masih menyiapkan dirinya haha"

"Heh, kau apakan dia?"

"Huh? Aku hanya sedikit merubahnya sesuai rencana kita"

Kreett~

Suara kursi yang ditarik itu sukses mengakhiri percakapan antara tuan muda Kim dan appanya yang kini telah menoleh pada sumber suara Kim Ryeowook. Rambut sebahu terurai dengan poni tertata, make tipis yang sangat pas, dan sweater yang dipakainya kemarin. "Apa yang kalian lihat ha?" dengus Ryeowook saat mendapati appa dan hyungnya yang terdiam melihatnya.

"Hey hey anak appa yang manis kenapa begitu galak? Ingat sekarang kau ini yoeja Ryeong.." ucap Yunho sambil menepuk nepuk puncak kepala Ryeowook.

"Wookie, bukan Ryeong appa" protes Yesung pada Yunho.

"Wookie? Manis.. cocok untukmu kkk~"

"Yak hyung, kau.."

"Apa ha? Oya satu lagi biasakan dirimu memanggilku oppa, bukan hyung lagi"

"Mwo?"

"Ayo coba panggil aku oppa"

Lidah Ryeowook begitu kelu menyebutkan kata itu, tentu saja ia tidak terbiasa dia kan namja.

"jinja.. aku berangkat" Karena kesal Ryeowook pun mengurungkan diri untuk sarapan dan segera mengambil tas yang tadi ia letakkan di kusri sebelahnya dan segera pergi.

"Hey Wookie bagaimana kau akan ke sana? Memangnya kau tau jalan ke sana? Mengingat rumah kita ini berada di pinggiran kota dan jauh dari pusat" sela Yesung dengan santai sambil meminum susunya sebelum Ryeowook melangkah lebih jauh. Benar saja, Ryeowook yang baru lulus SMA tidak pernah keluar kemana-mana, selamana ini ia pun home schooling, Yunho benar benar menyembunyikan Ryeowook agar keberadaannya tidak tercium oleh musuhnya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah hyung" ya, Yesung yang memang merupakan mahasiswa semester 5 SM university jurusan seni merupakan satu-satunya oraang yang dapat membantu Ryeowook saat ini.

"Benahi dulu kalimatmu gadis manis" katanya santai tanpa menoleh kearah Ryeowook yang telah jengah menunggu, Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kedua anaknya.

"hhhh…" Ryeowook menghela nafas seperti menyiapkan dirinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu "Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?...oppa?"

"Tentu manis" Yesung segera bangun dan merangkul pinggang Ryeowook layaknya merangkul errr yeojacingunya. "Kami berangkat appa" pamitnya singkat dan segera keluar menuju mobil yang telah siap di depan rumah.

"Aku curiga kau benar-benar terpesona olehku hyung" kata Ryeowook saat mereka sudah dalam perjalanan menuju kampus.

"…." Tak ada jawaban, yesung tetap fokus pada aspal jalan di depannya.

"Hyung" panggil Ryeowook lagi

"…."

"Hyuuung"

"…."

"Hhh~ oppa"

"Ne?"

"Cih"

"Hey hey aku hanya membiasakan dirimu sebagai yoeja ingat itu, kau yoeja"

"Arra arra" Ryeowook memutar bola matanya bosan entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia mendengar kata itu dari Yesung.

Mobil hitam milik Yesung pun telah berhenti di parkiran SM University. Ryeowook hendak keluar sebelum dihentikan oleh tangan yesung yang memegang tangannya. "Wae?"

Pletak

"Ouch, kenapa kau menjitakku hyung?"

"Kenali dulu targetmu bodoh! Ini" Yesung memberikan beberapa lembar foto yang ia simpan di tasnya kepada Ryeowook yang masih meringis kesakitan.

Foto pertama menampilkan seorang namja berambut coklat gelap berperawakan lumayan atletis namun terlihat tak begitu tinggi. "Lee Donghae, pewaris utama dari keluarga Lee yang merupakan teman baik dari target utama sejak di bangku sekolah menengah"

Foto kedua terlihat seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan sedikit ikal "Cho Kyuhyun, anak tunggal tuan Cho yang merupakan pemilik dari Cho groub dan berarti saingan bisnis dari keluarga target utama, dia juga kuliah disini satu angkatan denganmu"

"Dia…" kaliamat Ryeowook menggantung ketika melihat foto ketiga yang akan di jelaskan Yesung

Foto terakhir menampakkan sesosok namja yang terlihat begitu dingin dengan tanpa adanya senyum disana "Kim kibum, target utama kita"

"Arraseo" Jawab Ryeowook singkat dan menyimpan ketiiga foto tadi kedalam tasnya.

"Ingat kau adalah Kim Ryeowook anak perempuan dari Kim Yunho, pebisnis handal dari incheon, bukan li xu"

"Aku tau"

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook dengan santai berjalan melewati lorong menuju kelasnya, tak sedikit beberapa pasang mata begitu intens melihatnya, meski dandanan Ryeowook sangat simple namun mampu menimbulkan kesan gadis manis pada dirinya. Dimasukinya sebuah ruang kelas dan memilih tempat duduk nomor tiga dari depan yang berada di samping jendela tepat di depan target utamanya yang kini sibuk membaca buku, disampingnya ada sahabatnya yang tengah asik mendengarkan musik dari earphone yang ia kenakan, sepertinya mereka belum menyadari kedatangan Ryeowook.

Hingga akhirnya Donghae yang menyapu pandangannya keseluruh ruangan dan mendapati sesosok yoeja di depannya, ia pun menyenggol teman disebelahnya tanda memberitahu ada seseorang yang mungkin menarik menurutnya, teman di sebelahnya hanya melihat sekilas dan kembali fokus pada bukunya. Tak ada tanggapan baik dari sahabatnya, ia pun memilih 'bermain' sendiri dengan gadis yang ada di depannya.

Ryeowook sedikit kaget saat dirasakan bahunya di sentuh oleh seseorang saat ia menoleh, Donghae telah berada di sampingnya dan duduk di bangku yang meang kosong.

"Ah mianhae telah membuatmu terkejut, mahasiswi baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu selama ini meskipun kita sama-sama angkatan baru"

"Ne, aku memang baru masuk hari ini karena sesuatu hal.. Kim Ryeowook imnida, kau bisa memanggilku.. wookie"

"Wookie, nama yang manis cocok untukmu, Lee Donghae imnida kau bisa memanggilku Hae oppa jika mau"

"Oppa?"

"Ne, agar lebih akrab dan yang ada di belakangmu ini Kim kibum dia sahabatku"

"Arraseo, senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian oppa dan mohon bantuannya"

"Ahaha tentu Wookie"

.

.

.

.

"Wookie" pangglln seseorang dari belakang yang kini sudah merangkul pundaknya, Ryeowook hanya menatapnya bingung tak melawan. Di samping kanannya kini telah ada kibum dan Donghae yang merangkulnya, jangan heran Donghae memang dikenal gemar menggoda yoeja.

Plak

"Aw"

Belum lama tangan Donghae di pundak Ryeowook telah ada seseorang yang 'memukul tangannya sehingga membuatnya menarik tangannya.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh gadis manisku?"

TBC

Oke saya tahu saya telah menelantarkan fanfic saya karena kesibukan kuliah dan errr maen RP -_,- semoga readerdeul menikmati apa yang saya sajikan setelah 6 bulan ini saya hiatus ._.v Review please? /sujud sujud/


	3. Chapter 3

fictionTitle : Change

Rated : T

Genre : Crime, Romance

Author : Park Sansan

Main Cast : Ryeowook

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, author hanya pinjam nama demi kelancaran fanfic ini ^^.

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s) berserakan, abal-abal, alur berantakan, ide cerita pasaran!

Summary : Kejadian di masa lalu merubahnya menjadi sosok yang mengerikan, dia yang bersumpah akan membalas dendam akan kematian appanya justru terjebak cinta segitiga yang tak diinginkannya sama sekali.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**NO BASH OR FLAME**

**DON'T COPAS **

**RnR please.. :)**

Happy reading cingudeul (˘.~)

.

.

.

.

"Wookie" panggilan seseorang dari belakang yang kini sudah merangkul pundaknya, Ryeowook hanya menatapnya bingung tak melawan. Di samping kanannya kini telah ada kibum dan Donghae yang merangkulnya, jangan heran Donghae memang dikenal gemar menggoda yoeja.

Plak

"Aw"

Belum lama tangan Donghae di pundak Ryeowook telah ada seseorang yang memukul tangannya sehingga membuatnya menarik tangannya.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh gadis manisku?"

Mendengar itu sontak membuat Kibum, Donghae dan Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang, sumber suara itu berasal. Tidak lain tidak bokan pelakunya ialah Kim Yesung, Ryeowook menatapnya bingung. Tanpa banyak bicara, Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook dan mengajakya menjauh dari sana.

"Ya! siapa kau?" Bentak Donghae kesal karena merasa 'tersaingi' namun sama sekali tidak mendapatkan respon dari sang 'rival' yaitu Yesung, Yesung dan Ryeowook tetap menjauh dari sana, Donghae mengacak rambutnya sebal "haiisshhhhh"

"Kim Yesung" kata Kibum sambil menatap datar ke depan

"Mwo? Nugu?"

"Kim Yesung, mahasiswa seni musik semester 5. Sunbae kita"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Semua orang mengenalnya"

"Aku tidak"

Pletak

"Kau terlalu sibuk menggoda banyak yoeja Lee Donghae"

"YA! kenapa kau memukul kepalaku? Kau kira buku beratus halamanmu itu ringan?"

"Hahahaha" kibum tertawa menanggapi ocehan Donghae

.

.

.

.

Bruk

Saat Ryeowok dan Yesung sudah sampai dibelakang gedung universitas, Yesung menghempaskan begitu saja tubuh Ryeowook ke tembok yang membuat Ryeowook sedikit meringis menahan sakit dipunggungnya. Yesung menggunakan tangan kanannya unutk memenjarakan tubuh mungil Ryeowook di tembok.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, aku tidak suka melihatnya" kata yesung seduktiv menatap dingin pada Ryeowook

"Kau sudah gila ya?!" hardik Ryeowook tepat di depan wajah Yesung sambil mendorong tubuhnya agak menjauh

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook kau mau membuatku tuli ha?" Yesung mengelus telinganya yang agak berdengung

"Cih, Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku kenapa sekarang kau yang melarangku pabbo?"

Yesung mengacak rambutnya kesal karena ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa justru merusak rencananya sendiri, cemuru eoh?

"Hyung, aku sudah menuruti semua rencanamu, bisakah kau tidak merusaknya?"

"Kalian berisik sekali sih" ucap seseorang menginterupsi obrolan mereka, dari balik semak semak belakang gedung itu ternyata terdapat sebuah bangku taman yang menjadi tempat tidur seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut brunet sedikit ikal kini tengah berdiri sambil mengucek matanya dan merenggangkan badan kurusnya. Matilah kau Kim bersaudara bisa saja ia mendengar semua percakapan kalian.

"Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Ryeowook pelan yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh Yesung.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" Tanya Yesung to the point takut hal yang tidak ia inginkan benar terjadi

"Aku tidur disini sejak pagi dan kalian menggangguku, bukankah kau Yesung-sunbae? Tak pernah ku lihat kau disini sebelumnya"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Terserahlah, aku hanya ingin tidur sekarang, hoaammbb" Kyuhyun sedikit menguap lalu mengambil posisi berbaring lagi di kursi panjang itu dengan satu kaki di angkatnya di belakang kursi dan mulai memejamkan matanya lagi "Jangan berisik lagi jika kalian masih sayang dengan nyawa kalian" tambahnya lagi.

"Yak" baru saja Ryeowook hendak maju dan menghajar Kyuhyun namun sudah dihalangi oleh Yesung dan memberikan tanda gelengan kepala yang berarti jangan.

"Sudahlah ayo" ajak Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook menjauh dari tempat itu

Kyuhyun membuka matanya sedikit mendengar dengan seksama langkah mereka semakin menjauh, seringai aneh tercetak di bibrnya "Kim Ryeowook ya…"

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, bagaimana jika dia mendengar semuanya?" bisik Ryeowook saat tengah di koridor Universitas

"Akan kuurus dia"

"Tapi hyung.."

"Dan biasakan dirimu memanggilku oppa jika tidak mau semua ini sia-sia"

"Arraseo~" Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, sedkir kesal dengan orang yang tengah memegang tangannya posesif, bagaimana pun dia yang membuat rencana konyol ini tapi justru dia uyang hampir merusaknya, begitulah pikirnya.

"Jaga diri baik-baik, hari ini tinggal satu mata kuliah lagi kan? Aku tunggu di kantin" ucap Yesung saat sudah berada di depan kelas Ryeowook yang yang dibalas anggukan.

"huufftt" Ryeowook meniup poninya tanda kesal, hyungnya itu suka sekali mengaturnya. Dengan santai ia kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi, segera duduk dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja dan memiringkannya menghadap ke kiri. Matanya membulat kelita melihat sesorang dengan posisi sama dengannya hanya saja menghadap ke kanan telah berada tepat di depannya, namja itu tersenyum simpul.

"Ada apa gadis manis? Kau terlihat lesu Wookie-ah"

"Aniya.."

"Tadi itu siapa?"

"Yesung Oppa, kakakku"

"Jadi benar, kau ini dongsaengnya?"

"Ne"

"Ck, dia terlalu posesif dengan adiknya sendiri"

"Begitulah"

Ptetak

"Ouch, yak Kim Kibum apa yang kau lakukan?" geram Donghae kesal saat dirasakan sebuah blocknote telah sukses mengenai kepalanya

"Jangan menggodanya terus, cepat kembali ke tempatmu" suruh Kibum dengan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dipegangnya, donghae pun menurut dan memilih kembali ketempat duduknya dibelakang Ryeowook, Ryeowook hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah mereka dan menegapkan posisi duduknya saat melihat dosen masuk.

.

.

.

.

**Ryeowook POV**

Ddrrtttt drrrtttt

1 new massage received

_from: Yesung hyung_

_Sudah selesai kan? Cepat ke kantin, aku sudah sangat bosan menunggumu_

Ck, apa apaan dia ini. suka sekali menyuruhku ini itu, sesampainya dirumah nanti kau akan mati ditanganku Kim Jongwoon. Kumasukkan ponselku asal ke dalam tas dan membereskan buku-buku dihadanpanku, lebih enak home shcooling ternyata, yah paling tidak bisa makan sambil belajar.

"Kau mau langsung pulang wookie?" tanya sesorang dibelakangku, Lee Donghae. Jika bukan karena rencana ini mungkin aku sudah menghajar namja ini, ck dasar moduser.

"Ne, Yesung oppa telah menungguku, aku duluan ya.. sampai jumpa" salamku padanya

Sret

Saat aku sedang melewati koridor tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganku untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan, gelap. Saat aku ingin berteriak kurasakan sebuah tangan membungkam mulutku dan tangannya yg lain kini telah menahan kedua tanganku dibelakang tubuhku.

"Ssssttttt, tenanglah manis, aku tidak akan macam macam kok" bisiknya ditelingaku

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sudah 20 menit sejak Yesung mengirim pesan singkat pada Ryeowook dan belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran namja mungil itu. yesung semakin gelisah memainkan ponselnya diatas meja kantin, diedarkannya pandangannya disekitas gedung universitas terlihat 2 namja sedang berjalan menuju parkiran, Donghae dan Kibum. Yesung mengerutkan dahinya, diamana Ryeowook? Begitalah pikirnya.

"Ya, kalian berdua" panggil Yesung sambil agak berlari mendekat pada Donghae dan Kibum.

"Huh? Sunbae memanggil kami?" tanya Donghae

"Siapa lagi memang? Dimana adikku?"

"Wookie?" Donghae dan kibum saling melihat satu sama lain, bingung dengan pikiran yang sama, bukankah Ryeowook sudah keluar kelas lebih dulu untuk menemui kakaknya ini.

"Iya, dimana dia?"

"Dia sudah keluar kelas dari tadi sunbae, dia bilang terburu-buru karena sudah kau tunggu" Jelas Kibum

"Mwo? Jinjayo?" tanya Yesung tak percaya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae dan Kibum. "Haisshhhh" gerutunya dan segera masuk ke gedung mencari Ryeowook tentunya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Kibum pada Donghae saat melihatnya hendak mengikuti jejak Yesung

"Tentu mencari Wookie"

"Kau mau di bunuh Yesung sunbae?"

"Haish, benar juga"

"Sudahlah, kita sudah di tunggu, aku yakin Wookie akan baik-baik saja" Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda acuh tak acuh dan segera berjalan menuju mobil mereka, Kibum sekilas menoleh kebelakang "Semoga.." lirihnya dan segera menyusul donghae.

.

.

.

.

**Ryeowook POV **

"Tenanglah Ryeowookie aku tidak akan menyakitimu" Ucap namja yang sedari tadi menyekapku, jika saja aku tidak sekarang aku ini sedang menjadi yoeja sudah kuhajar habis habisan dia ck, tapi sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suaranya tapi entah siapa.

"Aku tahu siapa kau sebenernya" bisiknya tepat ditelingaku

Deg

Apa maksud dari namja ini yang mengetahui siapa aku sebenernya, oh Tuhan demi kepala besar Yesung hyung aku benar benar takut dibuatnya, kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin disekitar perpotongan leherku, astaga dia menjilatinya. "Eunghh" lenguhku yang tertahan karena mulutku masih dibungkam oleh tangan kekarnya.

Sret, bruk!

"Ouch"

Karena tidak tahan segera kuinjak kakinya, menyikut perutnya dan menggigit tangannya yang membungkamku hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tersungkur ke belakang. Melihat ia yang masih menahan sakit buru-buru aku keluar dari ruangan gelap tadi.

Bug

"Ya nona Kim kemana saja kau ha?" bentak seorang yang sangat ku kenal yang baru saja aku tabrak saat keluar dari ruangan itu. "Ck" decakku sebal dan segera menggandeng tangan Yesung hyung untuk menjauh dari sana, entah aku yang masih takut atau apa, tapi aku benar benar ingin menjauh dari sana. "Ya, kau belum menjawabku. Kau dari mana saja? kenapa sekarang justru kau yang menyeretku bodoh?"

"Diamlah untuk kali ini saja, oppa!" bentakku tidak tahan mendengar semua ocehan Yesung hyung hingga akhirnya kami telah sampai di dalam mobil.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi huh?" tanyanya saat mobil telah mulai melaju membelah jalan.

Fikiranku masih melayang pada kejadian tadi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa orang yang menyekapku tadi dan apa tujuan utamanya melakukan itu. dan apa tadi? Ia tau siapa aku sebenarnya? Apa maksudnya itu? mungkinkah ia salah satu orang dari masa laluku? Haish pikiranku benar benar kacau kali ini, jika benar orang tadi ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku bisa-bisa rencanaku selama ini akan sia-sia.

"YA!" teriakku pada Yesung hyung saat aku rasakan ada hembusan nafas disekitar pipiku, ku toleh ke kanan dan ternyata wajah Yesung hyung sudah sangat dekat denganku.

"Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku tuli huh?" katanya sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku dan memegangi telinga kirinya.

Aku baru sadar jika mobil telah berhenti tapi ini bukan rumah kami, ini di depan sebuah gedung berlantai belasan, atau lebih? Ini… apartemen! Buat apa kami kesini?.

"Cepat turun" perintah Yesung hyung padaku

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak berfikir untuk pulang dan mengundang semua musuhmu kesana kan? Untuk sementara kita tinggal disini, aku parkirkan mobil dulu jadi tunggu aku di loby"

"Oh, baiklah"

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Dia masih hidup tuan Kim"

Brak

Meja tak bersalah itu digebrak begitu saja oleh sang empunya tanda kesal karena berarti semua usahanya selama ini mungkin akan sia-sia.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ha?" bentak namja yang dipanggil tuan Kim pada namja paruh baya yang memakai setelan jas lengkap berwarna hitam.

"Menurut Kwangjoo, salah satu anak buah kita yang ikut dalam rencana malam itu dan sempat menghilang beberapa tahun mengatakan bahwa ada 2 orang yang menyelamatkannya pada saat itu"

"Lalu siapa mayat bocah yang kutemukan pada waktu itu?"

"Entahlah tuan mungkin itu ulah orang yang menyelamatkannya"

Bug

"Sial" umpatnya sambil memukul meja dengan kepalan tangannya. "Bisa kau cari tau siapa mereka?"

"Cukup sulit tuan karena mereka bergerak dengan sangat cantik, namun akan saya usahakan"

"Bagaimana pun dia harus kita temukan sebelum semuanya terlambat"

"Saya mengerti tuan"

"Pergilah"

Orang yang disuruh itu pun berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk kepada 'Tuan Kim' sebagai tanda salam akan meninggalan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi selama ini hyung jarang pulang karena tinggal disini?" tanya Ryeowook saat mereka telah masuk dalam apartemen yang mereka tuju tadi, wajar jika Ryeowook bertanya seeperti itu karena memang dalam apartemen ini sangat terlihat telah ditinggali cukup lama oleh pemiliknya, dari barang barang yang terlihat umum namun semuanya adalah selera dari Yesung.

Pletak

Yesung menjitak Ryeowook kesal karena kesal, menurutnya yang ditanyakan Ryeowook itu sangat tidak penting.

"Tentu aku tidak mau mengundang mereka dirumah kita bodoh, aku cari aman"

"Hehe benar juga" cengingisnya sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Hanya ada satu kamar hyung?"

"Begitulah" jawab Yesung seadanya sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur berukuran cukup besar bersprei biru. "Oya, Kibum dan Kyuhyun di apartemen ini juga"

"Mwo?"

"Aku sengaja memilih apartemen ini juga karena itu"

Ryeowook mendekat dan duduk disebelah hyungnya. "Kamar mereka disebelah mana hyung?"

Yesung yang tadi memejamkan mata sedikit memicingkan matanya guna melirik kearah Ryeowook. "Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?"

Buk

"Itu kan demi kelancaran rencana kita Pabbo" Ryeowook memukul muka Yesung dengan bantal.

"Ya!" Yesung segera mendudukkan tubuhnya memberi deathglare pada yoeja(?) dihadapannya. "Kyuhyun ada disebelah kiri ruangan ini dan Kibum ada di ujung kanan lantai ini" "Mau kemana kau?" tanya Yesung saat melihat Ryeowook beranjak

"Mengganti baju, kau kira aku betah memakai pakaian seperti ini?"

"Kau terlihat cantik"

"Jika kau sedikit bersikap manis haha" sambung Yesung saat sudah menangkapn sepatu Ryeowook yang tadi melayang kearahnya karena dilempar oleh sang empunya sebelum Ryeowook menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Oke, author tahu mungkin banyak sudah lupa dengan cerita ini, adakah yang masih menunggu? Mianhae karena kesibukan jadi menelantarkan semua cerita saya. Untuk 2 judul lainnya akan author update secepatnya, yakso ._.v makasih yang udah baca dan review^^ I love u all~


End file.
